Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The Second Wars was the third of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on November 20, 1998 on BBC Two. The broadcast managed to attract 5.95 million viewers, an increase of one hundred and fifty thousand viewers when compared with the previous episode. This meant it set a new Robot Wars ratings record. According to BARB, this meant it ranked third in the top thirty highest rated BBC 2 broadcasts during 16-22 November, behind only The Simpsons and Have I Got News For You. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Gauntlet Challenger Challenger whizzed forwards at the brick wall, smashing through off centre. Not being able to climb the ramp, Challenger reversed and drove into the wall again on the other side, only succeeding in knocking the top row of bricks down. Challenger struggled through the middle of the wall and eventually made it onto the ramp. One brick was holding Challenger back, as it blocked the wider rear from passing, spinning Challenger around. Challenger tried to spin around, but the front wheels fell off the ramp, stopping Challenger reversing away. Shunt moved in and lifted Challenger with the scoop, leaving the driving wheels in the air. Matilda reversed into the bricks Challenger was next to, freeing Challenger just as Matilda's Chainsaw cut into its armour. Challenger frantically backed up, moving side-to-side to clear the bricks blocking it, and just started edging up the ramp as Matilda came in with the chainsaw again and cease was called. Mortis Mortis began slightly tentatively, before slamming into the brick wall and pushing onto the ramp. Three blocks were lodged in front of Mortis, so the axe fired to try and free them. Mortis backed up before pushing two of the bricks with it as it crossed the ramp. Mortis slammed down off the ramp, spinning Sergeant Bash out of the way and wedging the two blocks underneath Matilda. Mortis was stuck by Matilda though, and fired the axe at the House Robot, while Sergeant Bash pinned Mortis in place. Matilda managed to back away from Mortis, but was still stuck on the brick, so was spun around. Mortis took the opportunity to hammer away at Matilda's rear armour with the axe, bending the chainsaw and breaking Matilda's camera. Mortis hovered by Matilda, scaring the House Robot away with the axe until a space was cleared for it to cross the finish line. Not satisfied with the damage, Mortis continued chasing Matilda towards Shunt. Shunt managed to box Mortis in, and perch it on the side of the pit. After a few seconds of struggling, eventually Mortis was sent down the pit. Oblivion Oblivion turned to join the left route and take on the House Robots. Oblivion was lifted three times by the arena spike, allowing Shunt to appear and block the way. Oblivion tried to push back and eventually escaped, moving past, but meeting a choice between the pit or Matilda. Matilda reversed in and started cutting the top of Oblivion with the chainsaw, as Shunt joined in with his axe. Boxed into a small area by the house robots, Oblivion tried to manoeuvre around the pit, but misjudged it and got beached. Matilda pointed her tusks underneath Oblivion and flipped it down the pit. Dreadnaut Dreadnaut tried to bash through the brick wall, but only succeeded in knocking one brick over. Dreadnaut backed up for another attempt, this time clearing a path, but getting the forks stuck on a cleared brick. Dreadnaut reversed again, just as Shunt appeared to harass the stricken competitor. Dreadnaut avoided Shunt and managed to sneak past, heading for the left route Shunt had just vacated. Dreadnaut was trapped briefly on the floor spike, but carried on, passing Sergeant Bash with ease but being blocked by Matilda. Dreadnaut reversed to avoid a struggle, and squeezed through a gap between Matilda and the pit to cross the finish line. Rameses II Rameses II drove forwards at the wall, and fired the axe before reaching it. Wedging the fired axe between a couple of blocks, Rameses II withdrew the axe, knocking some bricks over, and lifting the main body over. Rameses II fell back onto its track and reversed back to push the wall again. Rameses II eventually made it onto the ramp, bringing 1 brick along. Dropping off the end of the ramp, Rameses II was met by Matilda, who stopped Rameses II in its tracks. Rameses II tried to hit Matilda with the axe, but Matilda cut into the armour with her chainsaw. Rameses II backed up the ramp to get another run, this time meeting Matilda and starting to push the House Robot back. Matilda flipped Rameses II with her tusks, spinning it around as cease was called. Griffon Griffon moved forwards, stopping as it tried to turn down the left route. Griffon seemed to struggle turning, and again stopped before making the left turn. Shunt appeared in the back, hounding Griffon into the corner as it flexed its lifting arm. Matilda moved in to lift Griffon up. Shunt held Griffon in place, allowing Matilda to cut into the top of Griffon as cease was called. Results Trial (Joust) Oblivion Oblivion climbed the ramp and headed straight at Matilda, but lifted up after hitting the House Robot's tusks. Oblivion was turned over and pinned by Matilda's tusks, so Matilda pushed Oblivion straight off the platform. Mortis Mortis drove at Matilda and met on the circular platform. Matilda slid under Mortis, getting a tusk caught in the exposed base of Mortis. Mortis fired the axe to try and free itself, before using the tracks to push Matilda back. Matilda nearly fell off the platform, but managed to push back. After a struggle, Mortis managed to push forwards at the end of the run, despite being held up the entire time. Challenger Challenger tried to climb up the ramp, but the wide rear section clipped the wall and spun the robot around. The front got trapped on the wall as the gradient changed. Matilda edged forwards as the Challenger team frantically tried to redirect their robot. Matilda blocked the way as Challenger freed itself, and the house robot lifted Challenger up and drove it past the starting area, scoring a negative distance. Dreadnaut Dreadnaut drove at Matilda, trying to squeeze through a gap to one side. The two robots slammed into each other, lifting Matilda up. Dreadnaut found itself impaled on the lip of the wall on Matilda's ramp as the House Robot reversed away. Matilda used the opportunity to slide under Dreadnaut and push it backwards off the platform. Rameses II Rameses II slowly edged forwards, meeting Matilda just on the level section. Rameses II, now sporting an extra Mace on a flail on the axe head, fired the weapon onto Matilda's top. Matilda tried to push Rameses II back, flipping it up, but Rameses II was caught on the wall, meaning Matilda had to reverse. Stuck on its side, Rameses II started firing the axe to try and keep Matilda at bay until cease. Results Arena Semi-Finals Dreadnaut vs. Oblivion Oblivion moved off, and scuttled around to head towards Dreadnaut, which wasn't moving. Oblivion slammed into the side of Dreadnaut, which was being lifted by an arena spike. Still not moving, the House Robots decided to start hitting Dreadnaut, with Dead Metal giving a strong initial shove. Shunt pushed the immobile Dreadnaut onto the flame pit and left it there. Matilda eventually joined in, hooking Dreadnaut on her tusks. Sir Killalot moved in and started picking Dreadnaut up, ripping a large chunk of body shell off. Elsewhere, Oblivion was keeping out of trouble, only lightly being chased by Shunt. Sir Killalot moved in and cut the pole connecting Dreadnaut's tusks with his claws, before leaving Dreadnaut upturned. After the battle, the cause of Dreadnaut's immobility was discovered. Winner: Oblivion Mortis (2) vs Rameses II Both robots started to move towards each other, but the much faster Mortis slammed into the front of Rameses II, leading with the axe. Mortis hit Rameses II many times, but was getting pushed back in the process. Rameses II relentlessly pushed Mortis across the arena and into the PPZ, where Shunt started slamming the top of Mortis with its axe. Sir Killalot started pressuring Mortis, but Rameses II was holding Mortis while it was over the floor spike, which started flipping Rameses II up. This allowed Mortis to escape, and Rameses II was forced into the PPZ. Sir Killalot picked Rameses II and carried it towards the flame pit, where it was dangled, before being rested down on its side. Winner: Mortis Final Oblivion vs. Mortis (2) Both robots moved into the centre of the arena, and stopped, squaring up to each other. Mortis made the first move, driving in and slamming the axe down on top of Oblivion. The robots separated, and Mortis turned to try and hit Oblivion again. Oblivion took two hits, then continued, still unable to get the wedge in play. Mortis continued to slam the axe down on top of Oblivion, hammering away and puncturing multiple holes in the top armour. Mortis pushed Oblivion back into the wrecking ball, before getting behind Oblivion to start pushing it towards the pit. Oblivion managed to drive away enough to avoid being pushed in, so Mortis fired the axe again, holding onto the top armour. Oblivion found an escape route and headed for the centre of the arena, where Mortis waited and slammed the axe down again. Oblivion took charge, and started pushing Mortis back towards Dead Metal, and holding them both there until cease was called and Mortis declared the winners. Heat Winner: Mortis Trivia *Heat C was the first time in Robot Wars history that the seeded robot (Mortis) won the heat. *Heat C contained only two newcomers to the Second Wars, although Challenger's driver Steve Dove had been the driver of stock robot Eubank the Mouse from Series 1. *Griffon's appearance in this heat was the only time in the original run of Robot Wars (barring Series 3, which had no seeds) a Grand Finalist from the previous year returned unseeded. Because it lost in the Gauntlet, Griffon became the first case of a grand-finalist from the previous wars being eliminated in the first round. Category:The Second Wars